fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Dangerous experiences
A list of times a character has been injured. Oscar *In Bea Stays in the Picture he got hairspary sprayed in his face and in the credits when Snake turned off the light he ran into a lamp. *In Fish Sleepover Party he was slammed on the ground by Koi and choked by Jocktopus. *In Fish Out of Water he fell on his face and attacked by Wilford. *In Doggonit he was slammed on the ground by a scorpion and almost died without water, but Murphy (Milo and Bea's pet dog) licked him and saved his life. *In Funny Fish he was beat up by Jocktopus. *In Dances with Wolf Fish he got his eyes and braces trapped in a vaccum operated by Principal Stickler. *In The Tale of Sir Oscar Fish he ran into a "Stop" sign and fainted. *In Hooray for Hamsterwood he was almost eaten by hamsters attempting to earn money. *In Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story he almost died without water. *in Guys' Night Out oscar was almost eaten by the Rat King. Milo *In Bea Stays in the Picture his butt was cut off by lazers and he got hit by pearls *In Fish Sleepover Party he got slammed on the ground by Koi and choked by Jocktopus *In Fish Out of Water he fell on the ground trying to fly, he almost died without water, and he got attacked by Wilford. *In Doris Flores Gorgeous he got his head lodged in a pipe and fell off Fish Niagra Falls *In Underwater Boy he almost died without water *In Fail Fish he almost got eaten by dogs, and a spider and when he went to take his test he was seen beat up *In Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story he almost died without water *In The Dark Side of the Fish he was thrown into Razor's pit *In Flying Fish he was attacked by the bird *In Peopleing he almost died without water Bea *In Fish Out of Water she was attacked by Wilford. *In Underwater Boy she almost died without water *In Queen Bea she fell into a mud puddle *In Hooray for Hamsterwood she almost got eaten by a hamster *In Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story she almost died without water *In The Dark Side of the Fish she was thrown into Razor's pit Jocktopus *In Fish Sleepover Party he got kicked by Milo *In Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus he beat himself up *In Milo Gets a Ninja he got beat up by the ninja Albert Glass *In Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus he was beat up by Jocktopus *In Fail Fish, it is shown that Albert was ran over by a can of non-stick spray. *In Fishing for Compliments: The Albert Glass Story he fell into a toilet and got flushed down and almost died without water Coach Salmons *In Underwater Boy he drowned without water Clamantha *In Fish Floaters she was thrown out the window by Jocktopus Mr. Baldwin *In Baldwin the Super Fish his arms started to hurt from holding Milo, Oscar, and the glass Trivia *Oscar and Milo had the most injuries out of everyone *Milo also had the most injuries in 1 episode Category:Lists